


Cobalt

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon just wants to get his work done.And Changkyun just wants Hyungwon to do him.





	Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Dirty Talk

Hyungwon’s phone lights up with a notification and he mindlessly swipes to open the message when he sees the name on the screen, “My loml Kyunnie”. Yeah, Changkyun set it himself.

 _Hyung, I’m horny._  


Hyungwon stares at it for a moment and locks his phone again, suddenly hyperaware of all the people around them. All the people that work with him every day and somehow haven’t all still caught on that Hyungwon’s boyfriend has the nasty habit of trying to sext him at the most inconvenient of times.

Hyungwon takes his phone in his hands again carefully, like it’s burning.

_I’m at work._

_Did that ever stop me?_

_Sadly, no._   
_But think of it, the sooner I finish,_   
_the sooner I’ll be home._

_But I want you now._  


Hyungwon needs to finish certain tasks before it’s time to go. Either that or he’ll have to take work at home. And he sure as hell won’t be able to work at home. Not with a whiny, needy and occasionally hyperactive boyfriend following him around. Changkyun works nights, so he’s the most active when he wakes up after noon.

_Gotta work. Make money._

_So you can take me out at expensive restaurants?_

_So we can pay rent and be able  
to afford food this month too, Changkyun. _

_The harsh reality._   
_It un-hornied me._   
_Joking._   
_I cannot be un-hornied._

_True._   
_The horns are always there._   
_Cause you’re a little satan._

_:D_   
_More like_   
_=:D_

_They don’t even look like horns._

_I tried._  


And Hyungwon can obviously ignore his phone and get his papers done. It’s the logical thing to do, but he’s lost all concentration and he’s too tired already. He works for six solid minutes before he unlocks his phone again. It almost falls from his hands and he audibly gasps.

He should have been waiting for this. A dick pick. Changkyun is very into taking these.

_  
He’s so lonely. He wants some company._

_You have hands. Take care of it._

_He wants yours. Your big hands._

_Please stop referring to your dick like it’s a person._

_Come on hyung, give me something._  


Hyungwon sends him a picture of his piled papers instead.

 _Ugh. At least tell me you’re wearing a button up. You’re sexy in these._  


Hyungwon sends a blurry selfie. Wearing his canary yellow polo shirt.

_Jesus Christ hyung that is the most unappealing piece of clothing on earth._   
_And I still want you to dick me until I can’t walk._   
_Imagine being so in love._

_I thought you were horny._

_That too.  
So about the dicking down. _

_If you don’t stop messaging me I’ll sent your mum your old pics.  
From when you thought that taking selfies naked while biting condoms was sexy. _

_YOU WOULDN’T!_  


Hyungwon giggles quietly to himself. He wouldn’t send the photos anywhere, ever, but the mention of their existence gives him a bit more than ten minutes of silence, phone screen black, and thankfully that’s when his boss decides to pass by, seeing him completely engrossed in his work. Hyungwon is a hardworking individual. Changkyun is just hard.

_Your side of the bed still smells like you._

_A romantic at heart._

_I’ve got two fingers inside me. But they can’t reach what yours do._

_Don’t stain the sheets, we changed them yesterday._

_Because you came all over them._

_I came all over them because the first thing  
you did when you woke up was to ride me. _

_And I want to do it again._  


Of course. Of course it would end up to this. To Hyungwon getting hard in the office. With a stack of papers to finish. On a Monday.

His fingers linger above the keys for too long, little dots appearing and disappearing on their chat. He presses sent anyway, fully aware that what he’s doing is a bad idea.

_Can you take three? Three fingers for me._

_I’ll take them, lube myself up so well.  
A shame I’ll stain the sheets again. _

_Will you wait for me to come home?_   
_We’ll stain the sheets together._   
_I’m gonna fuck you so well._

_Tell me what you’ll do baby._

_I’ll find you lubed, so prepared for me._   
_Push you down on the bed and lift your legs on my shoulders._   
_Fuck you until you’re screaming my name and begging to come._

_And then, hyung?_

_I’ll kiss you and mark you and keep thrusting until you come like this, untouched._  


Hyungwon’s boss passes by again. She looks at his papers, then at him tapping at his phone. He gives her a sheepish look back, because that’s the best he can do at the moment.

_I’ll need it again._   
_Don’t even bother with the lube._   
_Fuck me with your own cum hyung, will you do that?_   
_Bend me on my hands and knees_   
_and push my back down with your hands._   
_That’s what I want._

_And I’ll give it to you.  
Everything you want is yours. _

_Only you._   
_Your mouth, your hands, on me._   
_Your dick, in me._   
_I’m aching for it hyung,_   
_my fingers are not enough._

_You’ll have it soon, everything.  
As if I could ever deny you a thing Changkyun. _

_You sound so soft._   
_But I’m so hard._   
_It hurts._   
_I haven’t touched my dick and it’s so difficult not to._

_I will take care of it baby. I’ll make you come so well today._

_Promise?_

_Promise._  


Changkyun sends one more picture. Himself on Hyungwon’s pillow. It doesn’t show much, but from the way his lips are shining Hyungwon knows Changkyun was biting them. He is painfully hard in his pants.

The clock strikes five and his co-workers start getting up from their seats, stretching, getting their things. Hyungwon is nowhere near finished, but he also knows he will never be, not before he takes care of his throbbing erection and his demanding boyfriend. He throws his stacked papers into his bag, promises himself he’s gonna take care of them later and runs to his car.

 _Why did you stop answering?_  
 _Hyungwon, I’m so fucking close._  
 _Come on baby._  


Hyungwon slams the apartment’s door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
